心を聞いて
by Alice.in.Workland
Summary: [YeWook] Il y a des fois où on aimerait vraiment ne pas tomber amoureux, mais malheureusement, on n'y peut rien.


Bonjour !

Je reviens avec le début de ma fiction 心を聞いて [kokoro wo kiite], qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

**_Groupe_** : Super Junior

_**Disclaimer**_ : Aucun des personnages ne m'appartient. L'histoire est mienne par contre.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Dans un lycée côté du centre de Séoul, les élèves se dirigeaient lentement, sans réelle motivation, vers le portail d'entrée alors que la sonnerie stridente de l'établissement annonçait le début de la journée. Le week end venait de se terminer, et la fatigue était encore présente sur le visage de chacun.

Alors que la marée d'étudiants se pressait pour entrer dans la gigantesque cour, un jeune homme ne bougeait pas, se tenant droit à côté de la grille. Il n'était pas très grand, avait des cheveux châtains coupés assez courts, une mèche lui cachant l'œil gauche, et portait son uniforme d'une manière élégante, mais pas trop stricte. Sa veste était fermée mais pas jusqu'en haut, de même pour sa chemise dont les deux premiers boutons n'étaient pas attachés. Sa cravate n'était pas très serrée, en grande partie cachée par sa veste. Son pantalon était parfaitement repassé, tombant de manière droite sur ses fines jambes. Ses mains se croisaient devant lui, et tenait le cartable marron qui leur était attribué avec l'uniforme. Il tournait légèrement la tête, semblant chercher quelque chose, ou bien quelqu'un. Un sourire prit place sur son visage alors qu'un autre jeune homme, dont l'uniforme était mis de manière plus négligée, se précipitait vers lui. Il s'arrêta devant lui et se courba en deux pour reprendre sa respiration, ayant visiblement couru pour être à l'heure. Le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains eut un sourire tendre alors qu'il aidait son ami à se redresser. L'autre jeune homme se laissa faire et souffla bruyamment, passant sa main dans ses cheveux bruns désordonnés, essayant vainement de se recoiffer.

« SungMin… Il faudrait peut-être que tu songes à arriver un peu en avance, tu ne crois pas ? Ça t'éviterait de courir…  
— Mais j'essaie RyeoWook ! C'est mon bus, il est toujours en retard…  
— Prends celui d'avant alors. »

Le nouvel arrivant soupira et lui fit un sourire entendu. Cela l'embêtait un peu de se lever plus tôt, lui qui tenait énormément à son sommeil, mais si cela pouvait éviter de faire attendre son meilleur-ami, alors il le ferait.

« Allez, dépêche-toi, sinon on va être tous les deux en retard, fit remarquer le premier arrivé qui s'était déjà avancé jusqu'à l'entrée.  
— J'arrive, j'arrive. »

Il rattrapa son ami en trottinant et en souriant ils pénétrèrent dans la riche et grande cour de l'école. Ils n'eurent pas trop de mal à rattraper les gens de leur classe qui entraient déjà, ils ne se firent ainsi pas remarquer par le professeur déjà présent.

Le premier cours était consacré aux mathématiques. L'un comme l'autre n'avait pas de grandes affinités avec cette matière, mais en tant que bons élèves, ils écoutèrent le cours avec attention, tentant vainement de comprendre les explications du professeur qui leur semblaient si étranges. Ils étaient tous les deux plutôt populaires dans l'établissement. Beaux, intelligents, doués, gentils, agréables de compagnie… Bref, tout un tas de qualités qui attiraient aussi bien les filles que les garçons. Mais eux n'y accordaient pas beaucoup d'importance, et n'étaient presque tout le temps que tous les deux, même s'ils avaient quelques proches amis, si bien que très vite, en parallèle avec leur popularité, des rumeurs avaient commencé à circuler à leur sujet. La majorité disait tout simplement qu'ils entretenaient une relation bien plus qu'amicale. Mais encore une fois, ils n'en tenaient pas compte. Eux savaient que c'était faux, et c'était suffisant.

La sonnerie retentit, et un soupir commun s'échappa de la bouche de presque tous les élèves. Deux heures de mathématiques avaient l'énorme désavantage d'être très fatigantes. SungMin se leva et s'étira longuement, détendant tous ses muscles et faisant craquer ses os.

« Quelle élégance Min', souffla son meilleur-ami en riant.  
— Oh c'est bon hein, je fais c'que j'veux d'abord, rétorqua-t-il en lui tirant la langue, accentuant son rire. »

Une main vint soudain s'abattre assez violemment dans le dos du pauvre RyeoWook qui faillit perdre l'équilibre, faisant à son tour rire SungMin.

« Ben alors Wookie, on tient plus debout ? le charria un des trois nouveaux arrivants.  
— Mais je t'em… bête, HyukJae !  
— Oh c'est mignon il surveille son langage ! pouffa ledit HyukJae, dont le rire s'accentua quand RyeoWook lui fit un magnifique doigt. »

Ces trois élèves n'étaient autres que les trois proches amis de SungMin et RyeoWook : HyukJae, un blondinet excentrique dont les blagues ne faisaient souvent rire que lui, HeeChul, le plus narcissique et pervers du groupe mais un des plus gentils, et JungSu, un jeune homme calme et souriant, un peu plus vieux, qui se retrouvait souvent à être raisonnable pour tout le groupe. Tous les cinq s'entendaient parfaitement bien, et s'étaient fait un petit nom au sein de l'établissement.

« Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses, on mange où ce midi ?  
— Où est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille manger HeeChul, y'a pas de restau' à côté, on n'a pas le temps… répondit le plus âgé en soupirant.  
— Mais si ! intervint SungMin, le prof de chinois est pas là aujourd'hui ! Le prof d'anglais a dû lui en mettre plein le c…  
— Qu'est-ce que vous racontez encore comme bêtises jeune homme ? »

Tous les garçons sursautèrent en ayant entendu la voix du professeur d'anglais s'élever derrière eux.

« Rien du tout monsieur Cho…  
— C'est cela… Retournez donc vous assoir, la pause est terminée, dit-il en souriant, amusé. »

Ils s'exécutèrent tous sans rechigner. Leur professeur d'anglais, monsieur Cho, KyuHyun de son prénom, était très jeune, fraichement sorti de ses années d'études, si bien qu'il était assez proche de ses élèves. Plus particulièrement du petit groupe, car ils faisaient partie de ses meilleurs élèves. Par ailleurs, SungMin, ayant le contact très facile, avait souvent discuté avec lui à la fin des cours, tout d'abord de la matière, puis de choses plus personnelles, si bien qu'il n'avait eu aucune difficulté à se lier d'amitié avec lui, même si c'était un professeur. Il en était d'ailleurs très fier. Pas d'être ami avec un professeur, ça il s'en fichait, mais d'avoir réussi à se lier d'amitié avec lui malgré son statut.

Le cours se déroula normalement, SungMin et KyuHyun se regardant de temps en temps, l'un par provocation, car il savait que ce qu'il avait dit était vrai, l'autre par réprimande, même si la situation le faisait rire.

« Right, that's all for today, annonça le professeur en refermant son livre et en se dirigeant vers son bureau. Mais s'il-vous-plaît, écoutez-moi deux minutes. Pour ceux qui font chinois et qui ne le savent pas encore, monsieur Lee est absent aujourd'hui. Merci de votre attention, vous pouvez disposer. »

Les voix des élèves s'élevèrent alors, certains mécontents de l'absence soudaine du professeur, d'autre plutôt contents. SungMin rangea ses affaires dans son sac et s'approcha du bureau de KyuHyun, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu me raconteras, hein ?  
— Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te raconte ?  
— Ben, comment ça s'est passé hier… C'était son anniversaire, quand même !  
— Tu es bien curieux dis-moi… Allez file, tes amis t'attendent. »

Le petit brun tourna la tête et vit en effet RyeoWook, HyukJae, HeeChul et JungSu à l'entrée de la salle, discutant en l'attendant. Il sourit alors et partit les rejoindre, adressant un signe de main au professeur d'anglais, qui le lui rendit. Décidément, ce garçon était vraiment incorrigible.

Le petit groupe avança dans les couloirs et se retrouvèrent dans la cour, ne sachant quoi faire.

« Maintenant que JungSu sait qu'on a le temps, ça vous dit un Mac Do ? demanda HeeChul en sautillant sur place.  
— Ouais allez vas-y on y va ! fit HyukJae, visiblement content de manger autre chose que la nourriture de leur cafétéria.  
— Bon et bien allons-y, soupira JungSu, avant de sourire en les voyant se précipiter vers la sortie. »

Les trois autres les suivirent, et ils sortirent de l'établissement, se rendant dans le Mac Do le plus proche. Une fois attablés, SungMin se tourna vers RyeoWook et lui offrit un grand sourire avant de lui demander :

« Tu sais quoi ? Mon père est rentré hier soir !  
— C'est vrai ? Oh c'est génial, tu dois être content !  
— Ben c'est clair, après deux ans d'absence… Il a pas arrêté de me poser des questions, il était chiant, mais ça m'a fait plaisir. D'ailleurs, est-ce que tu veux venir à la maison ce soir ?  
— Ah euh… Je veux bien oui, mes parents sont encore en déplacement.  
— Cool ! Non parce que du coup je lui ai parlé de toi, de ce que tu devenais et tout. Et il m'a dit que ça serait cool quand même qu'il rencontre mon meilleur-ami ! Et j'avoue être assez d'accord avec lui, ça fait trois ans qu'on se connait, et il t'a jamais vu ! »

RyeoWook rit et acquiesça avant de mordre dans son sandwich. Lui et SungMin avaient beau être meilleurs-amis, ils ne se connaissaient pas depuis si longtemps que cela, contrairement à ce que l'on aurait pu penser. Mais leur relation avait évolué très vite, car ils se compétaient parfaitement, et avaient de nombreux points communs.

A la fin du repas, les garçons se dépêchèrent de regagner le métro pour retourner au lycée, les cours recommençant dans peu de temps. Plus que deux heures, et ils seraient libres.

Les deux jeunes hommes saluèrent leurs amis et ils partirent dans différentes directions. RyeoWook était un peu nerveux. Le père de son meilleur-ami était, d'après ce que celui-ci lui en disait, un homme d'affaire assez prit par son travail, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne l'ait pas vu même l'année avant son départ. D'ailleurs, cela avait été assez exceptionnel, et avait d'ailleurs surpris SungMin quand son père le lui avait annoncé, parce que ce n'était normalement pas lui qui se déplaçait à l'étranger.

Après une dizaine de minutes de bus et quelques pas ils se retrouvèrent devant la grande maison de SungMin. Ils entrèrent par le portail, traversèrent le jardin devant la maison et arrivèrent devant la porte que le plus grand ouvrit.

« C'est moi ! Je suis avec RyeoWook ! »

De petits pas précipités se firent entendre et une jeune femme aux cheveux bruns bouclés se trouva bientôt devant eux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Bienvenue à la maison ! RyeoWook, comment vas-tu ?  
— Oh très bien, je vous remercie. »

Cette jeune femme n'était autre que la sœur cadette du père de SungMin. C'était elle qui avait veillé sur lui pendant les deux ans d'absence de son frère, le jeune châtain avait donc eu l'occasion de bien la connaître. Elle était très charmante et très chaleureuse, ce qui en faisait une femme de très agréable compagnie.

« Papa est là ?  
— Oui, il est dans la cuisine, il prépare du thé. Venez ! »

Elle prit les devants et se dirigea vers la cuisine, les garçons sur ses talons.

« JongWoon ! Ton fils est là, il est accompagné d'un de ses amis. »

L'interpelé se détourna de sa tâche et regarda les deux nouveaux arrivants.

« Bonjour les garçons. Vous avez passé une bonne journée ? »

Alors que SungMin répondait avec enthousiasme, racontant ce qu'ils avaient fait, RyeoWook lui restait sans bouger, la bouche légèrement entre-ouverte sous la surprise. Le père de son ami était… jeune ! Tellement jeune, qu'il aurait plutôt dit que c'était son grand frère et non son père. Il avait des très fins, des cheveux châtains foncés ébouriffés, il n'était pas très grand –à peine plus que son fils- et avait un look plutôt décontracté. Et lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers lui en souriant, RyeoWook crut se perdre dans ses yeux tant ils étaient beaux et profonds.

« …ook ! RyeoWook ! Wouhou ! »

Le jeune homme sursauta violemment et détacha ses yeux de ceux du père de SungMin et regarda celui-ci qui lui secouait l'épaule.

« Ça va ?  
— Euh… Oui, oui, t'inquiète pas. »

Le brun laissa couler même s'il n'en croyait pas un mot.

« On va dans ma chambre ! Vous nous appelez pour le dîner ?  
— Mais je viens de faire du thé, vous n'en voulez pas ?  
— Ah, si ! Euh, RyeoWook ? »

L'interpelé sursauta, surpris qu'on s'adresse de nouveau à lui et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Cette fois-ci SungMin rit, puis il regarda de nouveau son père.

« On va aller poser nos affaires dans ma chambre, on redescend tout de suite. »

Il prit la main de son ami et l'y traîna, montant les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se dépêcher. Une fois à l'intérieur, ils posèrent leurs affaires et SungMin se tourna vers RyeoWook.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Wookie ?  
— Hein ? Mais rien !  
— Tu peux raconter ça à qui tu veux, mais certainement pas à moi. »

Le plus petit détourna le regard, légèrement gêné. Il fit une moue embêtée et répondit :

« Tu m'avais pas dit que ton père était si jeune.  
— Bah il a trente-quatre ans, c'est pas si jeune que ça, fit SungMin en haussant les épaules. Pourquoi, ça change quelque chose ?  
— Ben… J'ai été surpris du coup. Attends, ça veut dire que tu es né il avait dix-huit ans ?  
— Oui. Ma mère était plus âgée de deux ou trois ans je crois… »

RyeoWook hocha la tête, toujours un peu étonné, puis ils sortirent de la chambre pour regagner le salon où, au milieu des canapés, sur la table basse, étaient déjà disposées les tasses. SeoHyun était déjà assise et leur sourit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Ils s'assirent et à peine quelques secondes plus tard, JongWoon fit son apparition, amenant sur un plateau une théière fumante, un pot avec du sucre et un autre avec de la crème. Il posa le tout sur la table et s'assit à côté de sa sœur.

« C'est du thé que j'ai ramené d'Angleterre. Il est délicieux ! informa-t-il en servant la boisson chaude dans chaque tasse. Servez-vous en sucre et en crème, n'hésitez pas. »

Le plus jeune prit sa tasse et huma l'odeur délicieuse qui s'échappait de la tasse avant d'en prendre une gorgée. Et en effet, le thé était vraiment très bon. Il rouvrit les yeux qu'il avait fermés pour en apprécier totalement le goût et tomba sur le regard profond du père de SungMin, assis en face de lui. Il se figea, et ne reprit contrôle de son corps que quand les yeux de JongWoon se détournèrent des siens.

« Alors RyeoWook, parle-moi un peu de toi.  
— Mais, papa, j't'ai déjà tout dis.  
— Vraiment ? fit-il, souriant. On verra bien. »

Il tourna à nouveau le regard vers le plus jeune, lui souriant de manière bienveillante.

« Tu es dans la même classe que SungMin c'est ça ? Vous vous connaissez depuis combien de temps ? »

RyeoWook rougit et répondit en se tordant les doigts, gêné.

« De… Depuis plus ou moins trois ans.  
— Vous vous étiez retrouvés dans la même classe ?  
— Oui c'est ça. Côte à côte, comme le professeur nous plaçait. »

Le père de SungMin hocha la tête en signe qu'il l'écoutait et continua de poser diverses questions auxquelles le jeune homme tentait de répondre sans trop d'hésitation, histoire de ne pas laisser transparaître son malaise. Le pire dans tout cela, c'était qu'il ne savait même pas pourquoi il était gêné. C'était juste le père de son meilleur-ami enfin !

« Bon, et à part ça, qu'est-ce que vous voulez manger ce soir ?  
— Tu décides papa ! Viens Wookie, on va dans ma chambre en attendant ! »

Et encore une fois, le pauvre RyeoWook se retrouva traîné par son meilleur-ami sous le regard rieur des deux adultes.

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre 1 ! A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ! Et n'hésitez pas à me faire partager vos avis !


End file.
